


Welcome To Hells Kitchen

by Bone_Zone



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Matt Murdock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Baby, Birthday Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Crime Fighting, Cute, Desk Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fighting, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hormones, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Omega Matt Murdock, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Sensory Oveload, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Torture, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader x Various </p><p>*REQUEST AWAY*</p><p>[ Will take anything and will be adding my old request from my fandom blog here ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I can hear him || Matt Murdock x Reader ||

**Author's Note:**

> The Imagine is here
> 
> "Imagine Matt Murdock crying when her hears your childs heart beat"

If someone ever told Matthew Murdock that he will be married one day he would have laughed in their face. The man never thought he would ever be married, not with his past. He knew being blind would have been a problem, after all who want's to deal with that but he was also Daredevil. The masked vigilante who would take care of the problems in Hell's Kitchen. So meeting you threw him off, you were an interesting woman and he liked that he could actually hold a conversation with you. You were sweet but that didn't mean you could throw a joke or two back at Foggy, and speaking of the man he loved that you both got along so well. He wanted to be with a girl who was friends with his best friend and that was when he knew he wanted to Marry you. Matt was shocked when you said yes and he was happy for the small ceremony with just a few friends he gained along the way. 

So when you told him that you were pregnant....He was not prepared for that and he had to sit down to take it all in. Matt knew you were scared, nervous. Hell he could feel, he heard your heart race and the man knew you were playing with the ring on your finger. Deep down the man held a feeling you were, he could have sworn he heard another heart beat holding you close but he put it off as him being tired. He of course smiled, took deep breaths and pulled you in close. He loved you, more then anything and of course he will love this child too.

It happened when your were around the sixth month mark, your stomach was large and it was at a point where Foggy was making jokes to ease your tension. Matt knew it was hard and since he was so busy he tended to miss a few things and it killed him. When he got home from his second job he would usually just fall in the bed and sleep, then buy the time he was up your were gone and with Karen some where. He hated that, that he never got the chance to just listen to you stomach, yes he held you threw out the day, felt the baby's kicks but the man never got the chance to actually press his face into your stomach and hear his baby since everything else was so loud it was hard to hear such a small heart beat.

So now, here he was relaxing for once. Sitting in the apartment Matt let his fingers run over your bump, he felt your body move closer to his. Smiling he listened to you turn a page in the book. Sighing he just closed his eyes then rested his head on your stomach, letting his mind slowly ease he first tuned out your fingers turning of the book, then your own heart beat [ which was not faint in the background] but thats when he heard it. Your child's heart beat, strong, soft and it nearly matched your own rhythm. Feeling tears swell in his eyes the man just smiled as he continued to rub your stomach.

"I'm your daddy...and I love you" Closing his eyes Matt continued to listen to your childs heart beat, this was when he knew he was wrong. Matt Murdock was a married man with a beautiful child on the way an he could not be anymore happier.


	2. Treating these wounds || Matt x Reader ||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine : Imagine treating Matt's wounds when it leads to slow, steamy passionate sex.

To say you were mad was an understatement, here stumbled in was the man you loved covered in bruises and cuts that seeped blood though his suit. You noticed his was smiling and you knew he couldn’t see your frown but you also knew he could feel how pissed off you were.

“Damn it Matt!” Closing your eyes you just grabbed his hand and tugged him to the couch, making him told him to strip then you went and grasped the materials you need to treat his wounds.

“Can you promise me that you will be more careful next time” Giving him a weak smile you pressed your lips to his head then sighed as you then cleared out his wounds though finishing him up you went to turn away as you felt an arm grasp your wrist.

“What?” Grinning you then squeaked as he pulled you flush to his chest. “I’d like for you to stay with me” he muttered into your ear though his fingers slowly ran up your side as your bodies fell back onto the bed.

Laughing you looked down as your sat on his hips trying your best not to touch the wounds. “Naughty boy…you should be resting Matt not feeling me up.”

“I like to touch my beautiful girlfriend….I am the luckiest guy”Chuckling Matt then sat up doing his best not to wince as his lips pressed against your neck. Slowly sucking the soft that made you melt.

Staring to whimper you slowly rolled your hips into his as he pulled away from your neck though grasping his chin you brought him in for a deep kiss. Letting your tongue battle each other you let your fingers tug the rest of each others clothing off making sure not to hurt Matt any more because of it. 

Grinning you watched him carefully as your fingers reach down and grasped his hardening member. Feeling the man thrust up you always made sure to be careful since you didn’t want to over power his senses.Feeling him shudder against your body you felt him twitch in your hand as you slowly pumped him, you could feel yourself getting wetter just hearing him.

“I love you Matt”Smiling you then noticed his own lips twitch into one as he then stuttered out a low groan. Biting your lip tightly your hand left his cock as you then slowly slid your wetness down onto his member. Groaning you arched your back out.

Matt then gripped your hips tightly, slowly thrusting up as you pushed down on him.pressing your face into his neck you bother moved with each other. Squeezing his eyes shut Matt wished he could see what you looked like right now, your body felt so good against his and he knew you would be beautiful. 

Letting his fingers dance down your sides he continued to thrust into your warm. His thumb gliding and brushing your clit, he wanted to make you come undone. Though he couldn’t see you he would make sure that he would feel it, make sure you would.

Pushing everything back Matt liked it when you rode him, it made it easier for him on his late nights and he just loved holding you close when ever you finished. 

Hearing your small whimper he knew you were getting close, by your small whimpers. The way your body shuddered against his and how your walls would clench around his cock tightly.

Trying to steady his own breathing he then thrusted up into you hard though his lips pressed against yours to stifle your cry. He felt your body roll it’s hips quickly as he did his best to keep up with the thrusts. This felt too good, your walls were clenching down on him tightly and it only took a few more thrusts until he was spilling himself into you.

Your walls continuing to milk him as you both road out your orgasms. Still feeling the small spasms through your body, you just collapsed on the man as he slowly pulled out and did his best to pull you to his chest but it was your fingers that pulled the blankest over your bodies.

Smiling you then shook your head as you then closed your eyes. “Let’s just stay like this for a while….I recommend a lot of bed rest” you whispered but Matt then chuckled.

“I like the sound of that one y/n.”


	3. Back

Okay so as you all know or dont, it does depend if you follow my tumblr page, it's that I’ve been depressed enough to a point where I didn’t even want to write.

My sister and my family have been going through a lot ,and we now have an restraining order so I’ve been stressing out over that.

Well though it seems right now that everything is settled,I feel the need to write ! So now I will be getting back into writing.

I am going to be updating all of my works so woot, get ready for massive updates.

Thank you for sticking here with me! It means a lot .


	4. || Christmas Sweaters||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You happen to think Matt looks rather handsome in this sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paring:Matt Murdock x Reader, hints at Karen x Foggy.

“Oh come on Brooke really!” You heard the voice of one Foggy Nelson, folding the sweater over your arms you glanced over to the man with a scowl.

“What?”

“What do you mean what! You’re really going to make Matt wear that. Doesn’t the man go through enough.”

“He’s blind Foggy…not some leper.”

“Is there any reason why you both are arguing over me?” Matt asked stepping into his apartment with Karen by his side holding a tray of hot chocolate.

“Foggy is being a big baby and won’t let me give you this sweater to wear.” You made your way over you Matt grasping his arm then tugged him to the couch.

“Dude I am saving you from your girlfriend from wearing this ugly ass sweater.” Foggy retorts. “You agree with me right babe…that.”

Karen quickly cut him off as she held her hand up laughing. “I am not getting dragged into this…besides shouldn’t Matt decide.” She placed the drinks on the table.

“Exactly! Thank you Karen” You stuck your tongue out to him then curled up Matt’s side holding the sweater.

“Sooo will you wear it?” You asked waiting for your boyfriend to answer.

Matt titled his head though he was blind he could feel how excited you were over this; he really didn’t want to upset you either. “Why not.” His lips twitched into a smile though hearing your small laugh he then felt your lips against the light scuff of his cheek.

“Thank you Matty” Giving him another kiss, you then thrusted the sweater in his arms and watched as he put it on. The thing was rather gaudy, from the dark green color to the large reindeer on the front with a flashing nose to among other things and Foggy found it hard to look at though watching you two, he felt a smile form on his lips. If Matt was happy then he would be happy too.

“I actually have one’s for us all you know.” 

“Oh great you hear that Karen she got one for all of us. So you know why not…. why the hell not. Let’s all wear these ugly things and be a family.”

You, Karen and Matt let out a laugh, this will be a good Christmas this year after all. Smiling you turned to Matt whispering in his ear. “Just wait till tonight Matty, I’m going to love tearing that off.”

Matt chuckled as his fingers slipped under your own sweater touching the skin. “ I’m looking forward to that”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel, nor do I own Daredevil.


End file.
